Automail Connection
by NightWorldGrl
Summary: A girl named Charis meets Edward Elric while shopping and they have feel a close connection because they both have automail limbs.  Sorry I can't give more without ruining the story
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Alchemist Fan Fiction

Chapter One

I was walking down the street in the early evening. I was just heading home to look over the weapons I had just purchased today. Something caught my eye in the window I had just passed. I retraced my steps to re-observe the object. It was a beautiful dagger made of silver; it's hilt was embedded with dazzling opals, and on the very top of the handle where it would gently press upon your wrist was a small red circular stone.

"Is that. . ." I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up but the red stone seemed to have similar qualities to that of the Philosopher's Stone. The stone that could bring back my little sister.

"Better take the chance of it not being the stone than it being the real deal and losing a chance to save my sister."

I untie my leather pouch, where I keep my money, from my belt. My automail hand rubbed against the inside of my leather glove making a scratching noise. There was very little money left. I looked at the dagger again. I close my eyes. I probably didn't have enough money but perhaps they'd settle for a trade. I open the door and small bells notified my entrance to the store clerk.

"Why hello young miss, how can I help you?" He was wiping down the front counter with a crisp white rag.

"Um. . . I want to ask you about the dagger in the front window." I fidget with my left coat sleeve and glove, making sure my metallic arm is completely hidden. People tend to get uncomfortable when they see someone with automail.

"About time someone finally asks about the damned thing." My heart nearly dropped into my stomache.

"So . . . it's worthless? What about the opals, or that red stone. They have to be worth something, right?"

"Little miss, if it wasn't cursed I'd agree with you, but every person that has come in here to buy that thing gives it back without asking for a refund. They all claimed it brings them nothing but trouble."

"So . . . it's cheap?" I began to hope that what caused the strange happenings was because of the Philosopher Stone. There have been rumors that when it is used improperly horrible things could happen.

"I'll tell you what. You just give me a few coins. Enough to cover the taxes they have here and you can just have it, " The old man came around the counter to retrieve the dagger for me. "As long as you promise me one thing."  
>"What?" I turned to watch him. I never trusted anybody anymore.<p>

"If, or should I say, when the thing turns on you, you do two things: You don't hold me accountable, and you don't bring it back." He handed the dagger to me and I handed him a few coins, a few too many but I felt guilty for taking such a gorgeous weapon or so little, even if it did come with a bad history.

"Thank you, sir." I waved goodbye to the old man.

"Just be careful. That thing brings worse luck than you can imagine!"

I knew it may be trouble but not as much trouble as the man says it was. I walk out of the store with the dagger caressed in my leather gloves. Even through such thick leather I could steel feel the cold of the blade, as if it was sucking the warmth from my body. I was so mesmerized by the shimmering gems on the hilt I barely heard the crashing coming from just further up the road.

"What the Hell is that thing!" I heard a woman shriek. I look over to see what she was talking about. In the store right next to her was a big lump of mismatched body parts. Human body parts. I knew immediately what it was. It was a mistake. Somebody, somewhere, had tried to bring back a loved one, much like I have. But that's who never comes back. They take something that doesn't belong to them to come into this world. They took my left arm. I was lucky that's all they took.

I look back at the hideous creature and feel sorry for it. I thought that maybe it knew it was wrong, maybe it knew it was a crime against nature, but if it really knew, then possibly that's what made it so angry. The woman was still screaming, and the screaming was aggravating the creature even more. I could see it turn towards the glass and crouch backwards ready to leap. I ran forward and pushed the woman out of the way. She fell to the street, pressed up against the wall of the building; hopefully out of the way. I turn back to look at the creature ready to fight it. I grab two swords from my belt. I was a master at fighting with two swords, even with my clumsy metal hand. I stood there with my knees locked; bracing myself to be hit with something, anything the creature might do, but then I got hit by the side. I was flying through the air as the creature sprang towards me sending glass towards me.

"Get off of me!" I swing my left arm towards the person who just tackled me. I looked up shocked when I heard the metal of my arm clash against another metal.

"Geez girl! Knock it off!" The strange blonde boy grabbed my arm that was still hitting him. The abrupt motion caused both of our sleeves to ride up a little. The metal against metal sound I heard was our arms colliding. Both of us stared at each other in shock.

Before we could get up the creature came over to us it grabbed the blonde boy by the back of his red coat. I leapt up with both of my swords in hand again. I look down to see my sleeve was ripped showing the gleam of metal underneath. I ran towards the beast with a new anger. I finally meet someone else like me and he gets ripped away. I leapt up and cut off the arm that held the flailing boy. The quick movements made the joints in my arm to creak. They needed to be oiled badly.

I run over to the boy to see if he is okay. But before I could even reach him he was already standing up with a dagger in his right hand. Yet there was no longer a hand where I was sure there was before. I know because he had grabbed my own arm with his hand just a few seconds ago.

"How, how did you?" I just stood there with my swords hanging limply by my side as the blonde boy defeated the creature with ease. Though his face showed mourning, as if he knew what it was.

Chapter Two


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" I walked towards him reaching out to grab a hold of his jacket sleeve.

"Let go of me!" He whipped his right arm at me trying to get me off. I struck back with my own left arm. We both heard another clang ring into the air. He looked as if he registered what it was again.

He grabbed my left arm in his right. I squirmed feeling uncomfortable. I didn't like not having control of my automail. He grabbed my face in his other hand and made me look at him. I struggled again trying to look away, but he kept a firm grip.

"Look at me!" He hollered. "Who are you?" He held his face so close to my own I could feel his warm breath stir my hair. My eyes opened. I looked in his golden eyes, but all I could see was my own reflection. My brown hair hung messily around my face. My face was cut and bruised. But was shocked me more was that my blue eyes were wider and more scared than I've ever seen anyone's before. My face flushed in embarrassment and I could feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Brother stop!" A large person in a suit of armor screamed as he ran up to us. The blonde boy turned and looked at him.


End file.
